Kiss the Girl
by Lady S
Summary: *COMPLETE* Missing/Filler Scenes from the Lazarus Syndrome Ep. A/E - if you don't like them... don't read it! What is everyone's prob w/ Emma anyway?


Title: Kiss the Girl  
  
Author: Lady S  
  
E-Mail: ladysewalton@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters. Big shocker...  
  
Summary: Missing/Filler Scenes from the Lazarus Syndrome Ep.  
  
Author's Notes: This is some filler scenes to make this episode an A/E shipper. If you haven't seen the episode it won't make any sense. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Kiss the Girl  
Lady S  
  
  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Sitting in his lab Adam couldn't get that one thought out of his mind. Ever since Brennan and Emma had returned from their night on the town it was all he could focus on. He'd been worried about her when Brennan had rushed her into the lab, forcibly placing her in the exam chair; Adam had been worried, of course. But when he'd heard what had happened, how it had happened his heart had grown cold.   
  
She had kissed another man.  
  
"Adam," Emma began, trying to make him look at her.  
  
Standing in the doorway to the lab, already dismissed, Emma tuned back to face him. She knew how much she had hurt him; she could see it in his eyes. How could she explain what had happened tonight? The way she had been drawn to Caleb, like a moth to a flame, the attraction had been unstoppable. Emma could see the pain of her actions in his eyes; those deep brown eyes that usually held so much love for her were cold, distant, and it hurt her heart to look at them, knowing it was she that had put the barrier between them.  
  
"No, Emma," he cut her off. "I have work to do."  
  
Keeping his back to her Adam stared at the screen, seeing nothing.  
  
"I can help," she offered quietly.  
  
"I really don't think you should be here right now," he said tersely, wishing she would just leave. Seeing her soft eyes, knowing they had gazed at another man, a man she had kissed, was too much for Adam to bear.  
  
"You want me to leave?"  
  
He could hear the tears in her voice. Closing his heart to them, "Yes."  
  
"But,"  
  
Spinning around Adam faced Emma, looking square into her eyes fro the first time since he had heard the events of earlier. "You kissed another man, Emma," he said, his voice low but his tone harsh. "That is not something I am going to just skip over and get past. Go rest."  
  
And with that she was dismissed. Adam turned back to his screen, still staring with unseeing eyes at the information presented on it. Swallowing the tears Emma turned and left, the lab door hissing shut behind her, cutting her off from the man she loved.  
  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
  
Standing next to the computer Emma listened as Adam told her she was to stay put, that it was too dangerous for her to venture out. His voice was deceptively calm. She could feel the emotions raging under his cool façade and she knew that just the site of her was making it more and more difficult to keep himself in check in front of the others.  
  
"I can't stay here," she told him.  
  
Glancing at her Adam knew she was right. Things would only break out of control the longer they were around each other. Until they had this worked out between them it was best if they stayed away from each other. Warning Jesse and Brennan to take care of her Adam watched the trio leave before turning back to his lab.  
  
She was going after him.  
  
Clenching his hands in a fist Adam shut the lab door behind him and sat down at the desk. How was he supposed to concentrate on anything when she was going after him? When had things started to go bad between them? Adam could still remember the night they had finally realized how much they meant to each other. Shalimar Brennan and Jesse had gone out to one of the new clubs in the city leaving just the two of them in the Sanctuary.  
  
'Buy you a drink?" he'd teased as she had stood at the computer scanning for a song she liked.  
  
Smiling she stopped on a song and turned to face him. 'How about a dance instead?'  
  
He'd laughed. 'Dance first, then a drink. After that... who knows?'  
  
They'd both laughed but as Adam had pulled her into his arms to dance the feeling of completeness that had come over him surprised him. It had been as though being there, with her in his arms, had been the most natural thing in the world. That night, just before they had parted ways to get some sleep, they had shared their first kiss. And since then they had been together.  
  
"Till she kissed another man," he said to the empty lab.  
  
Adam's heart hurt.  
  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
  
Rounding the corner of the hallway Adam came to a stop when he saw the woman sitting on the platform. Her back straight, head held high, arms place on her legs with her hand upturned toward the ceiling; she was meditating. Just seeing her there brought back all the memories of what had happened. Turning back the way he had come Adam paced the hallway for a bit, back and forth until finally the door opened and Shalimar appeared.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
Stopping still he turned to look ad Shalimar's sleepy eyes peering at him from the doorway. She'd been napping but had woken when she heard his incessant pacing outside in the hallway.  
  
"Come on in," she motioned for him to join her.  
  
Crossing the threshold into her bedroom Adam dropped into one of her chairs while she shut the door. Shalimar watched him in silence for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You should talk to her."  
  
"Talk to her, I can barely stand to be in the same room as her," he laughed with little humor. Shalimar waited for him to continue. "She kissed another man, Shalimar. She goes out and kisses somebody else. How am I supposed to just get over that?"  
  
"You're not, that's why you need to talk to her."  
  
"No," he shook his head. "I am to mad to talk to her."  
  
"Mad?"  
  
"Yes, mad. Angry, upset, frustrated..."  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
Adam looked up at Shalimar but didn't say anything. Yes, he was hurt as well. He loved Emma, and he had thought that she loved him as well. In fact he knew that she loved him. So what had happened? What had made her turn to someone else?  
  
"Talk to her Adam," she said quietly after a moment. "You'll never be able to move past thins, one way or another, if you don't talk to her. If one kiss can destroy what you had then maybe it wasn't really all you thought it was." Shalimar could see him begin to protest but cut him off. "We both know that she loves you and we both know how much you love her. But you need to decide if you can still trust her, if you can forgive her and mend what you had before you lose it for good."  
  
Before Adam could respond Emma's voice rang out from the hallway. "Adam!"  
  
Throwing open the door he raced out into the hallway, running toward Emma even as she ran towards him. Listening as she swore that she had seen Caleb he could feel his heart hardening toward her words. She was still going on about this man, this Caleb, the man that had tried to kill her. The man she had kissed. He watched as she left Shalimar following her and Adam couldn't believe it. Emma was going after him.   
  
Stalking down the hallway towards his room, Adam's heart was frozen by jealousy of this man he'd never met. Even as he raged in his head about Emma and Caleb he couldn't help but wonder if somehow they were connected, if somehow, because he had tried to kill her, because she had survived, because she was a sionic, perhaps, just maybe, they were somehow linked.  
  
He had to be sure, if not for his sake then for Emma's. If this bastard was alive she could be in serious danger. As angry and jealous as Adam was, he was more worried about Emma's safety. Thank goodness Shalimar was with her. She could protect Emma from this killer.  
  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
  
Chained to the cold wall of her cinderblock prison Emma strained against her bonds one more time, ignoring the comments of her companion. Against her will Emma's mind is drawn to Adam, the last time she had seen him was a still frame picture, as clear as a sunny day in her mind. The pain, the anger, the jealousy she had seen in his eyes still hurt her heart. She finally understood why Caleb was doing this, it was the only way he could survive. But in understanding that she understood one more thing.   
  
She was going to die.  
  
Closing her eyes Emma's heart cried out for Adam, wishing against all else that she could see him one more time, feel his arms around her, his lips against hers just one last time. To hear his voice, the comforting nature of his words as he would tell her everything would be all right. That was what she wanted more than anything else. Just one more time before she...  
  
Shaking her head Emma refused to finish that thought. She was a member of Mutant X, dammit! She would get out of this! Working with the GSA agent, Pamela, Emma's hopes soared when she saw the shattered manacle lying on the floor of their prison only to plummet down beyond hope when the woman left her there alone. There was no hope... Emma was going to die.  
  
"Adam," she whispered. Hanging her head a tear fell down her cheeks. "I love you."  
  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
  
"Adam..."  
  
Shalimar's shaky voice filled the lab over his comm link. The tears in her voice confirming his worst fear.  
  
"Emma's dead."  
  
Raising his hands to his face Adam prayed he had heard her wrong, that she hadn't said those two damn words that were bringing his world to a crashing halt. But as Adam listened to her continue he knew that she had really said them. Bent over in two he listened as Shalimar told him what had happened. Straightening up, refusing to lose any more of his family Adam yelled at the feral, ordering her to leave. In the background he vaguely heard Brennan yelling at Caleb before the link cut out. There were three of them there now and he knew they would be okay.  
  
But Emma...  
  
With a cry of rage Adam beat his fists into the exam chair, taking his fury, his pain out of the inanimate object. Never again would he see her smiling face peering at him over the desk as they worked. No more would he see her beautiful eyes in the morning when she woke, her hair even more tousled than usual. Her laughter, her love, her life... they were all gone. Fists and feet flying he beat the chair senseless, his heart broken as Adam lost his last shred of control.  
  
The woman he loved was dead.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
Shalimar's voice rang out over the comm and Adam stopped, his chest heaving from both the exertion and the pain that filled his heart. Had he heard wrong? Was there joy in Shalimar's voice?  
  
"Adam, she's alive! Emma's alive!"  
  
Emma's alive? As the news sank into his mind and heart Adam sunk down into the corner of the lab, staring out in shock at the empty walls. Breaking the comm link he put his head into his hands and wept.  
  
The woman he loved was alive.  
  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
  
Walking through the empty hallways of the Sanctuary Adam's mind was blank. He wasn't thinking about anything, simply enjoy the quiet peace and calm of the empty rooms. So much had happened in this last week that he didn't know what to think anymore. The four friends were out on the town, a celebration of Emma's revival from deaths door. They had each sworn to look after her and he trusted them to do so. But that hadn't stopped him from keeping track of their comm signals.  
  
Emma.  
  
When they had returned to the Sanctuary he had somehow managed to keep his distance until the tests confirmed that she was okay. Only then had he crushed her to him, holding her close, the fear and pain of her death still so fresh in his mind. Emma had clung to him as well but when they had stepped back from each other she didn't press him for anything else. She had sensed that he still needed times to come to terms with what had happened and had left him to do so.  
  
Entering his lab Adam was surprised to find an envelope sitting on his desk, his name scripted neatly in handwriting he knew as Emma's. Staring at the envelope for a moment he took it with him out to the water garden, sitting there in its peaceful serenity before opening the envelope and removing the papers within.  
  
'My love,' it began.  
  
'With everything that has happened recently I've had a lot of time to think about my life, the things that matter, the people that I love and the way they affect me as well as the way I affect them. I wish I could go back to that awful night so many nights ago, I wish I could have the strength and power to have escaped the trance that had drawn me to Caleb that night. It was like a moth to a flame. No matter how hard I fought I couldn't stop what was happening.'  
  
'I know how much I have hurt you, I can see it every time I look into your eyes and see the heaviness in your steps, the droop in your shoulders as you stare at your screen even though you see nothing. I cannot change time, I cannot undo what has been done, I cannot take away the pain that I have caused. I wish with every thing I am that I could, I wish I could take away the pain that I have inflicted on you. But I can't.'  
  
'Instead I can only promise you this. I love you Adam. I have loved you since the night you took me into your arms and danced me around the water garden. There will never be anything, or anyone that can destroy my love for you. I will always love you; you are the man who has captured my heart with one look, one dance, one kiss.'  
  
'I don't know if you can ever forgive me, or if you even want to, but I need you to know that no matter what you decide; no matter how long it takes for you to be able to stand in a room with me and not hate me for what I have done; I will never stop loving you and I will never stop waiting for the day when I can stand in your arms and see the love I once had shining out to me from your eyes.'  
  
'I love you Adam.'  
  
'Emma'  
  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
  
"You can't hurt me any more, Caleb," Emma told the apparition that stood before her.  
  
Watching it disappear into thin air Emma smiled and turned around only to stop dead in her tracks. He was here. There, appearing from within the crowd, was Adam. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile at her, the anger gone from his eyes, the hurt diminished.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
It was their beginning; a time from so long ago. With his one offer Adam offered her the world she thought she had lost forever. He offered her a new beginning, a chance to regain what she had lost.  
  
"How about a dance?" she replied, unable to stop the smile from spreading over her face.  
  
"First an dance, then a drink..." the rest of his words hung in the air, unsaid, un-needed.   
  
Who knew what would come after that, the relationship would never be the same, it had been broken and needed mending; but Emma knew that they would be okay. Standing in the middle of the dance floor with her family Emma began to dance along with the rest of them, their laughter joining the rest of the dance floor. As the fast music began to shift into a slower song Adam pulled Emma to him. Staring up at his eyes, those deep brown pools she fell into, she opened her mouth to apologize but Adam covered her lips with his hand. Leaning down, his face mere inches from hers, he whispered...  
  
"I love you."  
  
Denying her the chance to reply Adam closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. His kiss held so much, the forgiveness she had craved, the passion she had dreamed about, the promises she had longed for, and the love that she knew would be there until the day she died.  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
